


Only Blue or Black Days

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Caustic contemplates as he and Wattson have dinner together. Mirage might or might not die by the time dinner is through. Caustic still hasn't decided yet.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox & Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Only Blue or Black Days

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoy writing caustic

Dinner is an awkward thing. But he is  _ Caustic _ , scientist and executor. He does not  _ do _ awkward. And yet, he feels so incredibly uncomfortable. 

But, the child in front of him takes no notice, blabbering on about the most inane of things.

"-and then!  _ Then _ Mirage is all 'I've got this guys, don't worry' and he goes invisible and tries to get behind Lifeline, but I think she tracked him by the footprints and dust-she's scary good-and knocks him down. But I had a self rez with the fast heal you know? And they were so focused on him they forgot about me, so I got myself up."

He tunes out again, not paying attention to her, but still somehow listening.

He doesn't know why he finally agreed to this - maybe to stop her incessant pestering. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because he's missed her and enjoys her company. But that's preposterous, he doesn't  _ feel _ . Caustic doesn't  _ do _ emotions. 

He glowers down at the admittedly well tasting food; glad she hasn't inherited her fathers cooking skills.

He wonders where she learned, briefly. Alone on her own. No familiar face to guide her. 

He can remember her, tiny and small, so sad at the funeral he only passed by. 

"And then we won! Mirage even promised to give me some of his brownies later, he said they were special? I do not know why he winked at me.  _ All _ brownies are special as far as I am concerned."

He grunts, "Congratulations on a most fortuitous win. But do not take his brownies. That sub average male can't cook, you would sooner choke to death on the rocks he calls brownies."

If the idiot even  _ thought _ one more second about giving Natalie some of his drugged up brownies, he wouldn't hesitate to toss him in a room with the unstable concoction he had been working on. A slow painful death sounded good for him.

"Oui, Renee said something similar! It is too bad, I would have liked to try some. Oh well."

Caustic does not  _ feel _ , but Alexander Nox certainly does.


End file.
